


Fear and Vampires in Las Vegas

by RocketRabbits



Category: Fright Night (2011)
Genre: Gen, I owe it to ed to make it kinda gay, Its like pre-movie from eds point of view, M/M, kind of a character study I guess, little to no dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 18:04:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15152675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RocketRabbits/pseuds/RocketRabbits
Summary: Charley didn't believe, not like Ed and Adam. Nobody would be left to stop him.





	Fear and Vampires in Las Vegas

Charley'd never believed, not like Ed and Adam had. Sure, he believed in real surface level stuff, enough that rolling for initiative could be life or death and not just rolling some dice, enough that he called Ed "evil" outside their games long after he'd really outgrown them. Sure, Charley used to kind of believe. 

That was the thing about Charley. He'd always been the type to push the planchette on the Ouija board, but took Ray Stantz's ghost advice to heart, the type to keep an index of cryptids and refuse to search for the real things. For a long time, Ed had thought it'd been fear that kept him, that he'd loved the research but the reality was too much.

Adam got it, though. Adam did the legwork Charley abandoned twofold, and they dedicated themselves to it. It wasn't just to 'it', really, the paranormal. It was just as much to research, and to more accurate gaming adversaries, and to sharing their research with each other. Maybe sharing more than research, sometimes. Maybe a lot of the time.

Ed loved him fiercely, if nervously, and Adam didn't love much louder, but their intensities matched where it mattered. Quiet seemed okay, with both a little nervous, both a little unsure where best friend faded into something else entirely, unnamable and real.

It was Adam that suggested they look into the vampires. He said he'd found a girl in an alleyway with punctre wounds in her neck and brought up reports of attacks starting in the 1980s, and Ed couldn't deny it made sense, in theory.

Practice hit them both like a brick to the face when they traced one to Charley's neighborhood, next to Charley's house. They recorded as often as they could and stuck to each others side as much as possible and only sometimes felt like they were missing something important, the harsh departure of a third appendage softening into a dull ache, and with worry about the vampire, a nagging in their heads.

They watched him for a while but nevered dared to go closer, always as careful as they could possibly be and armed to the teeth in rosaries and garlic wreaths, and for a while, they had the most recent proof of a real-life vampire, and the kind of unshakable fear that came with such information. And then Adam disappeared, too. He had to tell Charley. Maybe he'd come back then, team up to save Adam. Maybe Charley missed them too, somewhere in his spineless jackass heart. At the very least, Ed knew he had to warn Charley, take the ferocity with which he loved Adam and the paranormal and turn it into something productive. Charley still didn't believe him, but Ed didn't miss the briefest flash of terror in his former best friend's eye.

So fine, fine. Three became one, but one was armed and knowledgable and desperate to bring Adam home safe. He knew better, and chose not to.

Ed disappeared, too, and there was no-one left to believe anything.

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS MY BAD VAMPIRE FIC. THERE ARE MANY LIKE IT, BUT THIS ONE IS MINE. ED THOMPSON/LEE IS MY FAVE GAY BE KIND TO HIM. OK THANKS BYE.


End file.
